I Knew You Were Trouble
by RomanticMessDemigod21
Summary: The long awaited IKYWT songfic! Guess who the girl is? it may be hard! Her outfit is in my BIO! IF your smart, you'll figure it out in no time!


**The long awaited I knew you were trouble songfic is right here if you scroll down v**

** V**

** V**

**Disclaimer: really? You think I own this stuff? Hades to the no!**

Annabeth POv

I think about how I played into his tricks and his game. I can't believe that he could've done that to me, he's so kind and loyal, I guess that was the cover up of a good guy… but I felt like it was wrong for me to like my mothers, enemies, son.

***flashback***

_I walk into the library when I saw these green eyes looking at me. I grab my book and fish my card out, that's when I noticed it wasn't there, I must've dropped it, I turn around to start looking on the ground when I see grey Adidas shoes, I slowly look up and I see the green eyed man who was looking at me earlier. "I elieve this is yours" he says while holding up my library card. "Where'd you find it?" I asked. "I found it back over there when you grabbed that bok you got there." I picked it up because I thought a beautiful woman like you just couldn't survive without it, from the way your hugging your book right now." He remarks. I blush and he said, " you know I was just going to get some coffe over at Starbucks, wanna come?" I nod and follow him. "here just follow my car and we can go have some coffe together" he instructed. "k, got it" I smile warmly, almost dreamily. *at starbucks* "I'll have a caramel latte and he'll have," I start, "I'll have a French vanilla cappuccino" Percy, I learned his name was. "That'll be $8.00 miss," the cashier said, Rachel. "Oh I got it" said Percy and grabed a $10 bill out of his pocket and handed it to Rachel. "Thanks for coming to Starbucks!" we walk over to a table and he says, "I like you Annabeth, I know we just met but will you go out with me?" he asks. I'm shocked "I don't know much about you, but you seem like a seaweed brain though, so whats your favorite color?" I ask. "ok now you have stepped over the line" he jokes. " but seriously" I say. "Blue, what about you?" _

"_grey" I state. "ok wise girl, you're my wise girl now." He remarks. _

_*years later* (Annabeth is having problems with her mother being an alcoholic)_

"_Percy, please take me with you! I want to go with you to New York, I want to get away from here, I want to be with you!" I plead. "I will take you Annabeth i- just not now" he said. I pout but I go up and kiss him. *heated scene* I wake up in his room, well without his stuff in it, where'd he go? Did he pick his stuff up already, and packed it? Is he taking me today?" I ask myself. I walk out of his room in my tank top and see nothing, a deserted house. I go to the aquarium, the fish are gone. I take my tank off leaving my sports bra and my underwear, I jump in and I try to drown myself, relizing he left me, he left me after all we went through. Then I see it on the ground outside the tank, my deepest fear, spiders. I scream and I jump out of the aquarium forgetting of my suicide goal. I run ad put a shirt on and jeans. I walk out of the house, deserted house and I run to the woods, I throw myself on the ground I start breaking, I start losing my sanity, I cry, I hit my head on the cold hard ground. Everything was a lie, everything._

_*years later* _

_I walk back to the woods where I had my first break down. I haven't been insane the past year I am fine then I see them. I see the green eyes, with a girl with brown hair and green eyes with a tank top on and skinny jeans, laughing together. I remember when I was that girl ._

_*__**FLASHBACK END***_

I have heard he is around the city, the same city my family, my family that disowned me is in. I see him walk into this club called Karaoke Doke. I walk in and tell the DJ something. "Here is Annabeth Chase singing I Knew You Were Trouble!" he announced, everybody buzzing with excitement and certain green eyes with amusement in them.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e  
I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back  
Without me, without me  
Without me-e-e-e_

_And he's long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize, the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning  
You're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing  
And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
I now I see, I now I see  
I now I see-e-e-e-e_

_He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me  
Hey!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear  
Comes creeping in  
That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah!_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

" This song is dedicated to the one and only, Perseus Jackson." I say and walked off the stage and out of the club.

**Sorry I had to make Percy a bad guy and guess who the girl was! If you can guess I will make any songfic you want! I know I'm not the best author but I really would appreciate reviews and guesses! **

**-RMD21**


End file.
